


Nebula

by LuciaWilt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Emotions, Emperor Luke Skywalker, Introspection, Lots of Thinking, Luke didnt turn to the darkside, Other, but he did become emperor, some time bending stuff to fit some characters in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: The galaxy sure is big.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fat_fish_in_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/gifts).



> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZrddJPGp1I  
> Definitely listen to the song
> 
> inspiration below as always. probably would be good to look at this stuff before hand.

The throne room. Silence enveloped it; so quiet it nearly had Luke's ears ringing. Everything seemed as though it were going in slow motion. Perhaps it was. His life. Ever since Bespin, when he went with his father; the only person that he truly ever wanted in his life. Yes he loved Leia and Han as much as his father, but they had been accidental. They stumbled into his life as much as he stumbled into theirs. Those relationships were never meant to happen. Nor was the one with his father. His heart was filled with love and light now that he had family of his own. But something was still gnawing at him. What was it? What eluded him? Would he ever find out? "What are you doing." His father’s voice suddenly beside him made him jump. That was how far out of it he was. Vader noticed as well. Right away he tried his hardest to put out calming energies. Of course, Luke thought to himself. His father, only after about two and a half years, could read Luke like an open book through pure clear glass. Vader saw how crystalline and fragile Luke's heart was as well as the sunlight within. His son was pure light upon this horrid dark universe, upon his horribly dark existence. Luke had saved him. Now he would try his hardest to save him. 

"You did not answer me." As they said though, old habits die hard. He could not cover his forceful personality completely, even for this fragile human he called his son. Luke's eyes looked back out the window, staring at the swirling stars and nebulas of trillions of colors. This was what he loved most about space travel, the beauty of it. He had a woman that was something of a mystic. She spoke in idioms and similes; hyperbolic statements and metaphors. Her words wove pictures of his life while reading the stars and the galaxy about them. She could see who she truly was at first glance and held him close. She was one of his dearest friends right away. 

"I feel it. The pain."

"Who hurt you my son." Vader rarely spoke in questions. HIs words were flat, but Luke could read him. 

"The men that serve this empire. Before, I fought against it. Now that I am it’s head, I fight to change it. I believe that this institution can be used for good. I know that the rebellion still fights against us and I wish they didn't. The pain. It is of the soldiers that follow me and the people I once fought with. What does it all mean? Why do we fight against one another now?" Vader found the way Luke spoke so beautiful, even when he was speaking of such delicate subjects. It was dark, but Luke made it grey, he injected light upon it. Vader did not have an answer for him though. No, it was not something that Vader could comment on. His heart would be forever dipped in the darkest of black paint. No one, even his beautiful son, could take that away. Yes he could speak words of light and hope into Vader's soul; but that would not erase the atrocities he had committed in the past. Still he had dreams of dying children, cut down by a gleaming blue lightsaber. Many times he would see Luke's soft face in the children that died at his hand. Those were the worst. And then he could not help his son while they were awake and aware. 

"My lords." Tarkin. Both Vader and his Emperor turned towards the older man that had just entered the throne room. He was close to Vader, Luke knew of that. They had known each other longer than Luke had known his father. And Luke knew that Tarkin was still wary of his new Emperor. He wished to earn the older man’s trust; he knew that it would take time. "Director Krennic has arrived for the strategy meeting." That was another that despised Luke. The young blond had destroyed the project that had gripped Krennic's mind for years. Not only that, but both Krennic and Tarkin knew of Luke and Vader's powers. Vader had destroyed himself in selfishness and righteous ways he could not overcome. Luke on the other hand; he was stuck in time. Never would he age again. The Grand Moff and Director knew they were aging through time faster than most would. They were aged older than both Vader and Luke. The Emperor knew that they despised having such a young man, nearly a child, as their ruler. However, Luke would not be rude, he would not be harsh. He loved every creature, even those with a dark heart. So with quiet steps, his feet rarely ever making a sound any more, he walked down from the throne platform. Tarkin followed the two force users through the hallways to the meeting room. 

Luke just wished to change the institution, to allow light upon an empire that was formed in the darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.johnsastrophotos.com/uploads/2/8/4/9/28492009/fox_fur-hargb2.jpg
> 
> http://kingofwallpapers.com/nebula/nebula-021.jpg
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/ee/66/d1/ee66d158a7e5105b870c0e1d504933de.jpg


End file.
